1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique of correcting image signals in an electronic apparatus that displays an image using an electro-optical material, such as liquid crystal.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art discloses various electro-optical devices that display images using an electro-optical material whose optical characteristics vary according to an electrical action. For example, related art document Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-149136 (see paragraphs 0005 to 0014 and FIG. 12) discloses an electro-optical device including pixel electrodes connected to scanning lines and data lines through switching elements, a scanning line driving circuit to sequentially select the scanning lines, an image signal line provided in common to the plurality of data lines, and a data line driving circuit to sample an image signal supplied to the image signal line to supply the sampled signal to each data line.